Sweet Memories
by lilyandjames29
Summary: It's Lily and James's last year at Hogwarts. We all know that they end up together and this is the story of how it happened. The story is much better than the summary.


**Disclaimer**: I don't anything that you recognize… J.K. Rowling does.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Packing and Bets**

**LILY'S POV:**

"School Robes?"

"Check"

"Black Hat?"

"Check"

"Protective Gloves?"

"Check"

"Winter Cloak?"

"Check"

"Dress Robes?"

"Check"

"Course Book?"

"Check"

"Class Equipment?"

"Check"

"Wand?"

"With me…"

"Well Lily, I don't think we're forgetting anything."

"I don't think so either, Mum."

Lily Evans sat cross-legged on her queen sized bed with way too many pillows and looked at her mother.

Janice Evans, currently sitting on the floor of her daughter's room, sighed and sat down next to her daughter, "You are growing up too fast, I feel like it was just yesterday you were eleven and going off to Hogwarts for the first time and now you're seventeen and tomorrow you are leaving for last year at Hogwarts."

Lily Evans scooted closer to her mother and laid down in her mother's lap. Lily looked up at her mother and said "Mum, no matter how old I get I will always be Daddy's and your little girl."

Janice Evans got up, "I know, Lily." She kissed her daughter's forehead and said "I know that you are exited about school, seeing your friends, and being head girl but you have to be up early tomorrow so try and get some sleep…Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Mum."

Lily looked at her trunks that lay open on the floor by her bed, and smiled. Being the organized person she was she had packed her muggle clothes, wizarding clothes, hygienic products, make-up, and her necessities a couple days ago.

She stood up, walked to her owl cage and made sure that her snowy white owl, Apsara, was ready for the journey tomorrow.

Lily closed her trunks, picked out her outfit for tomorrow, walked to her bed, stretched out her arms, and yawned.

She fell on her bed, pulled her light green covers over her head and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**JAMES'S POV:**

A couple hundred miles away….

"Prongs we have to start brainstorming ideas for our pranks this year… They'll have to be better than anything we've done before. We have to make sure that Hogwarts will never forget the infamous Marauders."

"Prongs, do you have any ideas?" Sirus Black looked at his best friend, James Potter, his eyes full of hope.

James on the other hand had a blank look on his face and did not seem to have heard Sirus. "Padfoot?"

Sirus looked at James, sitting on his bed looking hopeless, and sighed "Yes Prongs?"

James looked at his best friend "Do you think she really hates me?"

Sirus looked at James and laughed so hard that he fell off the chair he had been sitting on, while James glared at him.

After Sirus stopped laughing James looked at him expectantly, "Care to share what's so funny Padfoot?"

Sirus grinned, "Prongs, you can have any girl you want at Hogwarts; yet you keep coming back to Evans no matter how many times she tells you that she hates you and she's clearly stated that she's not interested… why?"

James sighed, "Because I know that she's the one for me… ever since I first saw her on the Hogwarts Express in our first year and we put a frog in her shirt, I've known that she's the one for me."

"You might want to get over her because she's really not interested and you've been asking her out since the fourth year, I don't think that our seventh year is going to be any different."

For a moment there was silence, then, "That's where you're wrong my dear Padfoot. Lily told me that the only way that she would go out with me is if I changed… so I will change for her." Sirus raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in name for Evans. James continued, "This is the year that Lily Evans will fall in love with James Potter."

"And if she doesn't fall in love with you?"

"Then…I will dress up as a girl and confess my undying love for Snivellus. And if she does fall in love with me?"

"Then… I will go to McGonagall and tell her that she is the hottest women that I have ever seen and that I want to sleep with her."

James grinned, "Deal" and they shook hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: This is my first fanfic so tell me if it was good or bad and please review…. Tell me if I have any spelling errors or grammar mistakes and I will fix them. Oh, and Sirus is living with the Potters now and they all love him, more on that in the next chapter.


End file.
